Hughes is Running on the Wrong Continent
03.16.2013 In Janurary of 2007, I filed a Political Action Committee with the Federal Election Commission in the United States of America. I made that decision after visiting the Truman Presidential Libray twice. There, I found original souce documents suggesting that President Truman had never signed the Executive Order creating the Central Intelligence Agency. As a published writer since 1985, I wrote my second book titled Gangster Nation. The subtitle escapes me, because I have been tortured by the United States Governement since 2002. Why? Old news it is, but I have the truth about the 9/11 attacks on New York & Washington. 2013? No one cares anymore, due to a space-based system of attacking the neurons in your brain. No, I am not a kook or "conspiracy theorist." To be quick, because I am writing both in danger and in a public place, the U.S. Space Shuttle dumped a large number of evil satellites out the bay, then something went terribly wrong. Skeptical? Ask yourself why the program continued for over 30 years, when all we needed to know about activities in Earth orbit was already known at the time Skylab burned up on re-entry in the early 1970's. me on 03.16.2013, as I look up the date of Skylab's inglorious end, and register with this site before the U.S. intelligence community hacks it to bits. Skylab was launched on May 14, 1973 and purposefully burned-up upon re-entry on July 11, 1979. So much to cover when I do not run for the U.S. president job (far too stinky). Not qualified? A fast "memory review" finds my I.H.O.P. intel boys predicting the sad re-entry soon after it went up. My parents, Charles & Margaret Mary, were wed on the Fourteenth. By the way, I just might be WILLIAM V. A Royal mix-up it is. Get the NASA "number kook" joke? 5 is the month, 14 is the day. Burns up on 7/11? I thought that combo was lucky to gamblers and clerks from Pakistan, however, NASA has a mind of it's own, I've discovered. How about a fast story not on CNN yet? I believe it was the second or third last Shuttle mission, and it was time for the old "bad weather drama." Bad weather in Florida, same at Edwards AFB. Problem? The crew would eventually run out of what NASA calls "consumables" -- like air, water, food, etc. Down to the last day they were, and as I sat out front of the GOEBEL SENIOR ADULT CENTER, which is close enough to Edwards to make this another 100% true story, I chided the dumb astronauts, who may have a way to hear me, thanks to HUGHES AIRCRAFT COMPANY, an old very private firm 30-300 years ahead of the competition. I've never flown anything, but in sports it is called "trash talk." There I stood homeless, a resident of California? No way! (Any attorneys out there?). The "rap" went like this. "Aw, you weenies, you're gonna die up there. Fools! Just a little cloud cover here, and we're gonna have seven more dead astronauts? C'mon, gimme a break! Out of oxygen yet? You twits! Go back to Florida. Do something, anything" I was sitting on a bench local Nazis have surprisingly not removed, but when I get some $$$ they may put a sign up, like "HUGHES BITCHED AT THE SPACE SHUTTLE HERE," or something similar. Ready? Just like my very near McDonnell Douglas youth...'''BOOM---BOOM. '''Two sonic booms, one an echo, and tell me it was not them. I jumped up from the bench and crazily said, "They're back." Writer's Guild, I stole that line, and where is my screenplay #8? VC Sheriff stole the ending of #9, and no ABC 7 van? Not yet. I'm nuts? Space Cadets, I can look at my Dollar Tree watch, then use a public computer to check the touch down time. It was the same, California robots & androids. As my fictional "Bipolar Disorder" flares-up worse, let's write another not a movie yet ending, Sheriff Dean. In this one, PRESIDENT SETH SINGER is angered by Israel's terroristic e-shennanigans, and there is a "hidden" Titan missile stashed with a 20 megaton nuke on top.....are you buying a ticket yet? Not yet? Pentagon "Coach Strub," what say 'ye? Damn it to hell! I was told I could borrow an AWCS plane if I hid the secret stuff like a stripper's pixelated boobs. Liars! A whole state full of con artists and thieves! How about my script featuring the Virgin Mary? Did you know the Hilton family is Catholic? Me, too. Oh, those "liberal" nuns! Anyway, I think that particular screenplay could net 300-500 million for Steve's foundation in Agoura Hills, CA 91301 if assorted mafias would get off my wealthy back. The president thing? USA is not ready. Why, Rand Paul's aide just called me "crazy." Not right! Do away with the Federal Reserve? Who's crazy around here? this (D) even voted for his (R) daddy in 2008. Hey Feds, someone jacked my passcode to the St. Louis Fed Reserve Bank hometown, and a mighty influential central banking location. People, I had dreams of limitless PAC money and girls, girls, girls, but sadly, I've been forced to look into career opportunities in the EU. They have airplanes and missiles too! The Eurofighter/Typhoon story? Not here for free! You think I'm nuts? Peace? Have a nice war, --William Charles Hughes (One DNA test away from a few trillion pounds/bucks/euros) ____________________ 03.17.2013 Surprised I am that this wiki is still here. "Paranoid?" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD MEANS IN A CLINICAL SENSE. YOU ARE NUTS, as is President Obama. Kicking? Scratching? Waving? Posturing? Dancing? The expression at my grade school was, "Got an itch? Scratch it!" MY MOTHER WAS MURDERED, how about yours? MY MATERNAL GRANDMOTHER WAS MURDERED, how about yours? MY AUNT DORIS WAS MURDERED, how about yours? MY STEP-GRANDFATHER WAS MURDERED, how about yours? I am suspicious my father CHARLES EDWARD was murdered, how about yours? SECRET SERVICE was/is a "secret society" that murders presidents and candidates they don't like? They will love my book on this topic. Where is my book proposal? The SHERIFF OF VENTURA COUNTY TOOK IT.Good news? The CITY OF THOUSAND OAKS stored it and got it wet for free. Many are headed to Federal prison when I, possibly with assistance from what I've termed the "real government," take blow dryers to my notebooks full of DIRT on what I call "BrainJacked" kooks. It's a new kind of space-based mental illness. I'm not Howard's grandson? Look at the not top secret aviation/aerospace/defense magazines, and look at photos of how they are wasting all of your money. I was going to run for president, but you can all go to Hades. CHINA will gobble-up the West Coast, RUSSIA will take the Midwest "bread basket," SPAIN will get their territory back, FRANCE will spy and incite the natives, per usual, and when we speak of "The Colonies," I have no comment, as I'm not safely in the United Kingdom yet. Add Florida, and that would make 14, right? On another ADHD topic, the spy-creatures can all listen when I ring them up and ask, "Secret Service, where is John Hinckley? This is Hughes, and where the f*** is he? Right now! Where is he?" Pardon me for remaining alive, --William Charles Hughes Alleged DOB: 09/15/55